marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Patrol (Earth-616)
With fifty loyal technicians, Jessup rounded up the people of Central City and placed them in a state of suspended animation. Taking on the role of Great Coordinator, Jessup began advancing his society. Jessup maintained a centuries old life thanks to being placed in suspended animation, only being taken out when absolutely necessary. His followers formed a religion based on the Fantastic Four. They then began building up the city into a massive utopia. However, Harvey began to suspect something was wrong, but would not consider lowering the dome for fear that his theory of nuclear Armageddon proved to be true. Hundreds of years passed within the dome and it was eventually breached by the Avenger known as Iron Man, who remained within Central City, hunted by Jessup's minions for three weeks before escaping back outside. This prompted Jessup to create an army to defend his utopia, and engineered later generations into protectors of the realm: the Clobber Patrol, the Fire Patrol, the Wing Patrol, and Head Patrol. The patrols were based upon the Thing, Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and the Invisible Woman respectively. The Fire Patrol were diminutive beings that could burst into flame, becoming amorphous fire balls at will. Hundreds more years passed and the dome was breached by the She-Hulk, who had recently replaced the Thing as a member of the Fantastic Four at the time. Jessup had his minions subdue her, but his daughter Murna protested, realizing that there was something not right about her father's plan. In response, Jessup had Murna exiled and the She-Hulk placed in suspended animation. After centuries had passed within the dome, the Fantastic Four and their ally Wyatt Wingfoot ended up breaching the dome to find their missing comrade, and discovered the civilization Jessup created within. After battling with the various patrols, the Fantastic Four were greeted by Princess Livia puppet ruler of the people. They were brought to the Grand Controller, who Richards had figured out was his old colleague. At first believing that they were impostors, Jessup decided to try and destroy the Fantastic Four instead of losing his position as a savior. The Invisible Woman was able to protect them with their invisibility powers and they were soon assisted in escaping by Murna. Murna in turn helped the Fantastic Four confront her father and free She-Hulk. During the ensuing battle against the Grand Coordinator, Murna was able to mind link Harvey with Reed Richards and force him to see the truth. Realizing the errors of his ways, Jessup agreed to let the people of Central City go free from suspended animation and go their own way with the Fantastic Four. Harvey died soon after, and the Fantastic Four freed Jessup's prisoners. Reed then used the Salvation Machine to send the future world of Central City deep into the future where it hopefully could thrive in peace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}